Star Wars: In A New Light (Ep 1: The Resistance is Restored)
by hazydaydream
Summary: (Years after Episode VII) The Resistance has vanished, and the First Order has ruled over the galaxy. A young secretly-trained Padawan, who longs for adventure, discovers her destiny while teaming up with a group of other rebels and misfits to defeat the First Order once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Escaping Tameran

**Hello beautiful people reading this story...**

 **I'm so excited to finally post this! I hope you enjoy and comment if you like the story so far!**

 **[ I'll be updating soon so don't worry! :) ]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Escaping Tameran**

"Dead, the last of the Jedi Knights are," Master Yoda's force ghost repeated to me.

"I know. But, Luke Skywalker..." I told him.

"Dead, he is. They all are."

I sighed and looked at the ground. I looked around me, to see Kai, Aleene, and Theo, my fellow trainees. We were the only ones left that the force chose to call on. And we were the only ones ables to see Yoda's Force ghost, so he was able to train us. I fidgeted nervously, and brushed a strand of brown hair out of my face with my hand.

"Is our training even CLOSE to complete?" Kai asked Master Yoda.

"Finished, you are not. A long way to go, you still have."

This is why we were here. Because, we still had a lot to learn.

"Going to receive your lightsaber crystals today, you are," Master Yoda told us.

All of us gasped and looked at each other, as four colorless crystals appeared in front of us. We stared at them in awe, too afraid to pick them up.

"As you know, you are to meditate with your crystal, so it is in tune with The Force, then it will receive its color."

We nodded.

"That is why..."

All of a sudden we felt something. All of us.

"There's a disturbance," Aleene hummed.

"I feel it." I told her.

"Me too." Theo said, looking at me.

"Do you sense it, Master Yoda?" Kai asked.

"Right, you all are. I do sense it. Run, you must! Run! Run!" He shouted as he disappeared from us.

We knew what to do. The First Order had found us. We grabbed our crystals and ran out.

"They're gone!" I yelled to Theo, referring to the escape pods. I started to freak out, until a tall boy about my age grabbed my arm.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just come with me!" He told me.

I looked behind me, to see Theo running towards me.

"Theo!"

"I'm coming, Sara."

"There's no time. Tell him to hurry." The boy told me.

"Answer me! Who are you?" I demanded, using the force to rip his hand off of my arm.

"I'm Jay, okay?"

"Alright. Now let me get my friend." I screamed, behind my shoulder as I ran to get Theo.

As I approached Theo, I noticed a giant sandstorm behind him.

"Where's Aleene and Kai?" I asked.

"Back there!" Theo pointed behind the sandstorm.

I could barely see the faded silhouettes of Aleene and Kai.

"Aleene! Kai!" I shouted, "Come on!"

All of the sudden I saw a new silhouette. _Stormtroopers._

"Run!" Aleene cried out in pain. They were obviously in danger. But, I listened, grabbed Theo, and started to run.

"What do you think you're doing?" Theo asked me, as I continued running and dragging him along.

"Saving our butts."

I halted to a stop and looked around for Jay.

"JAY?!"

"Who?!" Theo was puzzled.

"Follow now, ask questions later!" I told him.

Out of nowhere a giant metal starship landed right in front of us. My mouth dropped open, and Jay stepped out with a silver-plated R12 unit droid following him.

"What is that?!" Theo screamed.

"It's the Titanium Blazer." Jay replied.

"What did I tell you about questions, Theo?"

"There they are!" A deep voice boomed behind me.

I whipped my head around. The stormtroopers had found us.

"GET IN!" I commanded the guys, after I climbed into the starship myself.

I reached my arm out an tried to help Jay up, "Here, grab my hand."

"Oh...so now you're not complaining if I grab your arm?"

I couldn't stand the smug grin on Jay's face.

"JUST GET IN!"

I pulled up Jay, and then Theo into the starship, and the droid followed, rolling up a ramp entrance on the side of the ship.

"Go! Go! Go! Let's get out of here!" I panicked.

Jay sat in the pilot seat and started pressing a bunch of buttons and controls. The stormtroopers were gaining on us, though.

"Come on..." I urged.

"Ready?" Jay asked us.

" _Are you kidding me?!_ "

Right as I spoke, we took off at light-speed! I sighed with relief.

But then Theo stated what we knew had to be mentioned sooner or later,

"There's no doubt the First Order's coming after us."

But, Theo spoke with a cool, calm air, and that's what gave me chills.

I looked out the window of the Titanium Blazer to see Tameran, the planet I had lived on for most of life and faithfully trained on, explode into a million pieces.

A tear ran down my cheek.

"At least we know Aleene and Kai made it out," Theo said, breaking the silence again.

"I'm not even sure..." I mumbled.

The little shiny silver droid came up to me and made an effort to comfort me.

"Well, thanks little guy," I breathed, with a tiny bit of a smile.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you," Jay got up and put the Titanium Blazer on autopilot, "This is R12-L8. My father built 'em when he was still alive. R12 was one of his greatest works, and since my father isn't around to take care of him anymore, I've done it. He's great company and I do have to admit, one of the greatest co-pilots I've ever met."

"That's sweet," I told Jay.

Suddenly, the Titanium Blazer started facing some turbulence. We all shook around, as it grew stronger.

I shrieked, as a sharp chord cut a v-neck slit through my jumpsuit.

"Hey, it's ok..." Jay reassured, calmly.

I grunted and started to poke holes on both sides of the v-neck shaped rip, using the chord which had ripped the cloth in the first place. Then, I took some wire that Jay obviously had just lying around, and laced it through the holes to keep the fabric together.

"See? Perfect!" Jay huffed, as the ship stabilized.

"Yeah. Ok. Fine."

(Not fine). THEN the starship tipped over, almost completely!

"Woah!" Jay and I yelled in unison.

A giant belt from the shelf above me, fell on my head.

"Ow! Take your stupid belt!" I shouted at Jay.

"Nah, you keep it. I never wear that 'stupid belt', anyway."

I put the belt on and it was huge. Even on the tightest loop, it tilted to the right on my hips.

Jay smiled, "Fits like a glove."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wait!" I remembered, "Where's Theo?"

"Over here, guys!" We heard Theo call from a distance.

Jay and I ran in the direction of his voice, to find him messing around with a bunch of controls in the back of the Titanium Blazer. He used the force to press multiple buttons at a time.

"I still can't figure out what these do..." Theo stated, puzzled.

"You idiot! It controls part of the Blazer!" Jay shook his head.

I glared in Jay's direction, "Don't call him an idiot. Only I can do that."

Jay groaned, but not just an annoyed groan. An _'I've-had-just-about-enough-of-you'_ groan.

"Fine! You want to get bossy? You've had a serious attitude this whole time. And after I saved you?!"

I gave a defensive look. I had no desire for _anyone_ to save me. I could handle myself. I opened my mouth, about to fire back with an even more defensive retort, but Jay spoke before I could.

"Let's see how you feel with no ship at all!"

"Wait what?!" I was shocked, "We still need to at least try to rescue Aleene and Kai from the First Order!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't know if you knew, but there's a new sith lord over there."

I was silent. There hadn't been a powerful dark side figure, since Kylo Ren, long ago. The First Order had continues to follow orders from General Westen, who took over shortly after Kylo Ren's disappearance. But, I couldn't help believing Jay's words.

"Who?"

"His name is Tenebris Syn. Everyone thinks he's some kind of hot shot dark side leader, but I have a feeling he'll be defeated in no time."

"Well," I started, "I'm a Jedi and I'm pretty sure we're the only chance the resistance has-"

"Not yet, sweetheart," Jay interrupted me, sarcastically.

I realized I had been rambling nonsense. I was no Jedi. I was only a Padawan. And there was no resistance...not anymore anyway. Kai, Aleene, Theo and I were the only ones left of the resistance, for all we knew, and we had been training in secret for our entire lives so no one else would know. But, Jay didn't rudely correct my error, which I appreciated. What I didn't appreciate was his sarcasm.

"Excuse me?"

"You're no Jedi, yet. And I want you off my ship. So, I'm going to drop you off here at the nearest planet, Artha, and we'll call it a day," Jay said, landing his ship.

"Now get out. And take him with you, will you?" Jay referred to Theo.

I knew I had a look on my face that made Jay think I was going to cry. But, I wasn't. I sighed. Jay gulped. Theo took a deep breath. I grabbed Theo's hand and started to exit the Titanium Blazer.

"You forgot these," Jay mumbled under his breath.

He threw me our crystals and I caught them.

With no dignity, I responded, "Thanks."

I handed Theo his crystal, which he hung around his neck, using rope nearby, and using the rope I tied mine around my wrist.

"Thanks for saving our lives," I finally admitted to Jay, and then left the Blazer.

"What now, Sar?" Theo asked me.

"I don't-" I started to say, until I heard:

 _'Beep-boop-bwoop!_ ' behind me. I turned around to see R12-L8. I got on my knees, hugging the droid.

"R12! But...shouldn't you be with Jay?"

"He is. He's always with me," I heard a husky voice say.

I looked up and my smile faded. I saw Jay. But then, and for a reason I would later know, my crystal shimmered. The dull rock shimmered! It was no reflection of the light. Artha was a dark, foggy planet. And just as I saw the slight glow of the crystal, my smile returned, bigger than ever. Jay looked at me like I was crazy, and so did Theo. But, adventure was ahead...

I could feel it! And I _knew_ I wouldn't be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Light, Indeed

**Hey everyone! So, I'm updating...YAY.**

 **We left off on Artha right? Right.**

 **I apologize for this being a really short chapter and I know it's moving a bit fast, but a new character is introduced so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Soooooooo...read away. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Light, Indeed**

"So you're helping us?" I asked Jay with a slightly sinister smile.

"I didn't say that."

"But, you're helping us?" I laughed a little.

Jay looked like he was about to punch me or something.

"You just can't stay away from us, can you?" I giggled again.

"Well, R12 just reminded me that the Blazer needs fuel and we need to stock up on supplies, so..." Jay adjusted his navy blue vest over his cream colored shirt, and brushed a hand through his messy light brown hair. He had freckles, which I thought were kind of charming. I found myself spacing out and my daze wasn't broken until Theo spoke up.

"We'll help," He nodded at me and then looked at Jay.

"Just what I was about to say," I tried to recover.

Jay rolled his eyes and started walking into a forest area of the planet.

"This is gorgeous..." I sighed.

Jay nodded, "It's Artha."

"I've heard about this planet before. It has a supply of rare fuel called magnetta," Theo pondered.

"That's what runs the Blazer."

Theo was obviously trying to impress us with what he knew, "And the rare magnetta is supposedly guarded by-"

"I know what it's guarded by!" Jay retorted, annoyed.

I hadn't realized how much we were walking until R12 beeped nervously. I looked up and we were all standing in front of...

"A...Jedi?" I asked, confused.

I saw the back of a tall girl covered in a black velvet cloak.

Without even turning or looking at us she said, "Hello young ones. And droid."

"Hello...I'm-" I started to say.

"One of the few trained by Yoda?" she was good, "You seek magnetta?"

"Don't you see? She's one of the strongest Gray Jedi in the galaxy! They call her-" Jay stopped.

"Don't say my name."

She turned around with her arm straight out, choking Jay. She had short, medium brown hair in a bob haircut, and seemed to be draped in all black under that large velvet cloak of hers. She had a large and almost wicked, unforgettable smile.

"Stop," I said more firm than calm.

She stopped, to my surprise, and flashed her big smile as Jay fell to the floor.

"Ah yes, I'd rather take on someone with knowledge of the force."

"I'm not here to fight," I told her.

Not listening, she force-pinned me to the wall.

I shouted as my back hit the wall. I couldn't loosen her grip. I breathed heavy, and did my best to use the force and push her to the side. She hit me again, but this time to the floor. Jay ran to my side and shoved his blaster in my hand. My hand shook like a rattle, but I still aimed and shot. But, right before the bullet was about to hit the Gray Jedi, she disappeared. All was quiet for one moment until...

SHE APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

Her arms reached out as she started to force-choke me. I felt all hope was lost, and tried to use my last bit of energy to make her let me go, but I didn't realize what I was doing! She started to have trouble breathing and began intensely coughing. A sudden panic came over me, which made her choking worse. _She could die._ A horrible feeling sprouted inside my stomach, and I suddenly couldn't handle the thought of what was happening. Though she had tried to harm me and others I care about, I just _couldn't_ hurt her. It was at this time, I found a strength in myself I never knew before. The strength to regain my strength. The strength to let go.

The Gray Jedi fell to the floor, gasping. I soon knew what I had to do. I approached her and held out my hand to help her up. Her eyes widened, as she took my hand and stood up. I grinned. What I had to do was not fight, I realized, but make peace...

"Do you mind helping us? You would be great assistance-" I began to say.

"I know I would," she interrupted, "And look," she nodded her head toward the crystal on my wrist and my jaw dropped open.

It was glowing! Glowing bright! A bright silverish-white light. We all watched and waited for it to change into the lightsaber color I would wield. But, it didn't change.

"You're realization of peace and harmony before violence, has led your crystal to glow. And a beautiful silver lightsaber crystal is the outcome."

Theo and Jay just stood there in awe. R12 rolled backwards, seeming taken aback. I looked up at the Gray Jedi, wondering how she knew.

"My name is of no importance, but my students call me ONI," she smiled.

"Student?" I was puzzled.

"Yoda led you to me, so I could continue your training and join you on your journey."

I looked up to see Yoda's force ghost watching over me, and give me a nod of approval. I smiled at him, as a tear ran down my cheek. I turned back to ONI, with a big smile still stuck on my face and gave her a tight hug.

"Now, now, Padawan..." she said trying to be serious, but I couldn't help it. Master Yoda had set me up with my destiny.

"Oh uh, ONI? How 'bout the magnetta for the Blazer?" Jay added, with his usual sly grin.

ONI shrugged, and then force-threw the box of magnetta at him.

"Thanks!" He huffed, as it knocked him to the floor.

"Ready to get going, now that _this_ just happened?" Theo asked everyone.

"Yes. Just one question, ONI?" I inquired.

"Anything."

"My lightsaber crystal...it's silver because...?"

"You are calm with the force, and regardless of who you use it against, Dark side or Light, you use peace as your weapon. Bringing balance is your greatest strength," ONI explained to me.

"But, most great Jedi get sabers of color...does this mean-" I stopped myself from saying such a thing.

"You _will_ be a Jedi, young Padawan. This saber color is unique, beautiful, and powerful."

ONI pushed passed me, as if she were done speaking, and instructed Jay to lead us to his ship. As Theo, Jay, and R12 headed in front of ONI and I, she whispered to me.

"If there is anything I must teach you during your training, Padawan, it is that you must learn to see things in a new light."

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

 **OK. So that's all for now...**

 **But, I hope you guys liked ONI because she'll be sticking around for a while. And by a while, I mean forever?**

 **Well, we'll just have to see!**

 **Be sure to comment on what you thought of this chapter and of my story in general.**

 **Also follow me and/or this story to see what happens next for Sara and the team :)**

 **(( As usual, thank you guys for reading! ))**


End file.
